cartoonnetworkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
DreamWorks Dragons
DreamWorks Dragons ist eine US-amerikanische Computeranimationsserie, die auf dem Film Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht aus dem Jahr 2010 basiert, nach dem gleichnamigen Buch von Cressida Cowell. Diese Serie wurde von DreamWorks Animation entwickelt und dient als Handlungsbrücke für die 2014 erschienene Fortsetzung Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2. Die Serie besteht aus bisher 6 Staffeln. Die Serie wird voraussichtlich zum Schluss aus insgesamt 8 Staffeln und 118 Episoden bestehen. Handlung Auch nachdem die Wikinger von Berk und die einst mit ihnen verfeindeten Drachen Frieden miteinander geschlossen haben, ist das gemeinsame Zusammenleben zwischen den beiden Gruppen immer noch nicht so harmonisch, wie man es gerne hätte. Um diesen Umstand zu beheben, gründen Hicks und seine Freunde die Drachentrainingsakademie von Berk, um die Drachen fürs Zusammenleben mit den Menschen fit zu machen. Jedoch gibt es einige Parteien, die weitaus finsterere Zwecke mit den Drachen verfolgen, und auch bei diesen Gelegenheiten muss Hicks seine Intelligenz und Führungskraft zum Wohle der Wikinger und der Drachen gleichermaßen aufbieten. Charaktere Menschen * Hicks der Hüne der III. (Hiccup): Hicks ist der erste Drachentrainer und der Anführer der Drachentrainingsakademie von Berk. Er will vor allem das zerbrechliche Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Drachen festigen. * Astrid Hofferson (Astrid): Die zäheste und ehrgeizigste Nachwuchskriegerin auf ganz Berk. Sie ist Hicks beste Freundin und Co-Leiterin der Drachenakademie. Außerdem wollen sie und ihr Drache Sturmpfeil (Stormfly) immer die Besten sein. In Staffel drei kommen sie und Hicks sich immer näher, bis sie im 2. Film schließlich ein Paar sind. * Rotzbakke Joergenson (Snotlout): Der großspurige Angeber unter den Jugendlichen von Berk, der sich besonders – aber immer wieder vergeblich – vor Astrid wichtig machen will. Später gibt er es auf und versucht, Heidrun zu beeindrucken. Rotzbakke mag es gern, Schwächere als Verlierer zu bezeichnen. Er sieht sich als den absoluten Gewinnertypen. * Fischbein Ingermann (Fishlegs): Fischbein mit seinem unermesslichen Wissen über Drachen ist ein wandelndes Drachenlexikon. Seine Fähigkeit, die Schwächen der Drachenarten zu identifizieren, ist schlicht lebensrettend! * Raffnuss und Taffnuss Thorston (Ruffnut and Tuffnut): Ein zweieiiges Zwillingspaar mit einer eher kruden und scheinbar unterbelichteten Persönlichkeit, das sich immer wieder gerne in den Haaren liegt. * Haudrauf der Stoische (Stoick the Vast): Der Häuptling von Berk, der zwar sehr stolz auf Hicks ist, aber immer noch sehr große Erwartungen in ihn setzt. Im Laufe der Serie erhält Haudrauf seinen eigenen Drachenfreund, einen Donnertrommler (engl. Thunder Drum), den er „Thornado“ benennt. * Grobian (Gobber): Haudraufs bester Freund, Waffenschmied von Berk und erfahrener Drachentöter. In der zweiten Folge der Serie übernimmt er als weiteren Beruf die medizinische Betreuung der Drachen. * Mehltau (Mildew): Ein grantiger, aber verschlagener Einsiedler, der außerhalb des Wikingerdorfes lebt. Er ist der einzige Bewohner von Berk, der in den Drachen immer noch seine Todfeinde sieht und sie mit allen möglichen subversiven Methoden und ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf die Sicherheit seiner Mitmenschen aus Berk zu vertreiben sucht. Am Ende der ersten Staffel läuft er zu den Verbannten über und wird ihr offizieller Drachentrainer. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel kommen ihm jedoch Zweifel, sodass er Hicks und seinen Freunden hilft. Außerdem hat er ein Schaf mit dem Namen Fungus, das er immer bei sich trägt. * Alvin der Heimtückische (Alvin the Treacherous): Der Anführer eines Wikingerstammes, der als die Verbannten (Outcasts) bekannt ist. Alvin versucht immer wieder, den „Drachenbezwinger“ – das heißt Hicks – in seine Gewalt zu bekommen, um mit ihm eine Armee von Drachen für seine Eroberungspläne heranzutrainieren. Nachdem er am Ende der zweiten Staffel durch einen Coup die Herrschaft über die Ausgestoßenen an Dagur verloren hat, verbündet er sich mit Berk und legt seinen alten Streit mit Haudrauf bei. * Dagur der Durchgeknallte (Dagur the Deranged): Der junge, halb-verrückte Anführer des Berserker-Stammes (Berserkers). Er ließ seinen Vater, Oswald der Friedliebende (Oswald the Agreeable), durch sich selbst "ersetzen" und will seinen Stamm wieder zu altem Ruhm führen, indem er Drachen jagt und tötet. Vor allem aber hat er es auf Hicks Nachtschatten Ohnezahn abgesehen, dessen Kopf er als Trophäe erlangen will. Er übernimmt später auch das Kommando über die Verbannten, nachdem er Alvin reingelegt hat. Nachdem er am Ende der zweiten Staffel gestürzt wird, landet er in einem Verlies auf der Insel der Verbannten, aus dem er am Anfang der dritten Staffel wieder ausbricht. Er baut seine Armee wieder auf und bedroht die Drachenreiter. Nachdem Dagur abermals von ihnen besiegt wird und herausgefunden hat, dass Heidrun seine Schwester ist, schließt er sich den Drachenjägern an. Nachdem Heidrun weg ist, verlässt er die Drachenjäger. Er strandet auf einer Insel und rettet Hicks dort vor den Drachenjägern, wonach er abermals verschwindet. Später kommt er zur Drachenklippe und lässt sich zum Drachenreiter ausbilden. Dagur rettet die Drachenreiter vor einer Falle der Drachenjäger, wonach er spurlos verschwindet. In einem Brief an Heidrun erzählt er seine wahre Geschichte. * Rohling (Savage): Ein Mitglied des Stammes der Verbannten, sowie Alvins ergebener Handlanger. Oft ist er der leidtragende Blitzableiter für Alvins Launen und Wutausbrüche. In der zweiten Staffel schließt er sich Dagur an. * Mulch und Pütz (Mulch and Bucket): Ein ungleiches Duo von Farmern, die in Berk leben. Mulch sieht sich gezwungen, immer wieder auf seinen geistig gering bemittelten Freund Pütz (im Englischen Bucket, so benannt nach seiner Kopfbedeckung) achtzugeben, damit er sich nicht selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringt. In Staffel drei werden sie Mitglieder der Ersatzdrachenreiter. * Händler Johann (Trader Johann): Ein wandernder Kaufmann, der zwischen den von Wikingern bewohnten Inseln hin und her segelt. Da er bei seinen Besuchen immer wieder seltene und damit heißbegehrte Waren vorbeibringt, genießt er ein allgemein großes Ansehen bei allen Parteien, unter anderem bei den Wikingern von Berk. * Gustav: Ein kleiner, zwölf-dreizehnjähriger Junge (in Staffel 3: 16) mit recht viel Selbstvertrauen und mehr Glück als Verstand. Er will unbedingt Drachenreiter werden und trainiert in einer Folge sogar einen riesenhaften Albtraum, den er Zahnhaken nennt und am Ende (scheinbar) wieder freilässt. Er wird danach "Mädchen für alles" in der Akademie. Rotzbakke fühlt sich ihm gegenüber verantwortlich. In Staffel 3 kehrt er zusammen mit Zahnhaken zurück und möchte ein festes Mitglied der Drachenreiter werden. Er ist ein wenig in Astrid verliebt. Später führt er die Ersatzdrachenreiter von Berk an. * Heidrun (Heather): Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das zunächst eine Zuflucht bei Hicks und seinen Freunden suchte, aber sich als Verräterin herausstellte. In Staffel 3 ist sie eine Freundin der Drachenreiter und besitzt ihren eigenen Drachen. Im zweiten Teil der 3. Staffel unterstützt sie ihren Bruder Dagur und scheint ihre 'Freunde' nochmals zu verraten. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Heidrun die Drachenjäger nur ausspioniert hat um sich an Dagur für die Zerstörung ihres Dorfes zu rächen. Astrid wusste schon länger davon. Sie erfährt allerdings, dass Dagur ihr Bruder ist und so spioniert sie für die Drachenreiter weiter bis Viggo sie schließlich enttarnt und Heidrun sich endgültig den Drachenreitern anschließt. Beeinflusst wurde diese Entscheidung auch durch ihre beste Freundin Astrid und die Liebe zwischen ihr und Fischbein. * Ryker Grimborn sowie sein jüngerer Bruder Viggo Grimborn tauchen erst in Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern auf. Beide sind Drachenjäger und wollen das Drachenauge für sich besitzen. Die beiden sind die Hauptgegner der Drachenreiter in der 3. Staffel. Drachen * Ohnezahn (Toothless): Hicks' Drache Ohnezahn (Toothless) ist ein Nachtschatten (Night Fury) und wahrscheinlich auch der letzte seiner Art. Ohnezahn ist für Hicks nicht nur ein Drache, sondern auch sein bester Freund. Zusammen teilen sie denselben Traum: Endlich andere Nachtschatten finden. Er ist schnell und der kampfstärkste Drache. * Sturmpfeil (Stormfly): Sturmpfeil ist eine tödliche Nadder (Deadly Nadder), welche mit Astrid ein unschlagbares Team bildet. Das besondere an der tödlichen Nadder ist ihre Geschwindigkeit und ihr Schwanz, mit dem sie Stacheln abfeuern kann. Sturmpfeil ist weiblich und besitzt eine blaue Färbung. * Hakenzahn (Hookfang): Rotzbakkes Drache ist ein Vertreter der Spezies Riesenhafter Albtraum (Monstrous Nightmare). Anders als die meisten anderen Drachen neigt Hakenzahn dazu, die Befehle von Rotzbakke entweder zu ignorieren oder ihn vor aller Augen ins Fettnäpfchen treten zu lassen. Zu seinen Fähigkeiten gehört, dass er sich selbst in Brand stecken kann. Außerdem ist er in der Lage, mit einem Flügelschlag eine starke Druckwelle zu erzeugen. * Fleischklops (Meatlug): Ein weiblicher Gronckel (Gronckle) und Drachenfreundin von Fischbein, der sie liebevoll umsorgt. Sie frisst Steine und kann sogenanntes Gronckeleisen erzeugen, welches besonders stark und widerstandsfähig ist. * Kotz und Würg (Barf and Belch): Die Namen für die beiden Köpfe des Wahnsinnigen Zippers (Hideous Zippleback), der von Raffnuss und Taffnuss im Team geritten wird. Der eine Kopf erzeugt ein grünes, hochexplosives Gas (Zipper-Gas), der andere entzündet es durch Funkenbildung. * Thornado (Thornado): Haudraufs Drache, ein Donnertrommler (Thunder Drum). Er ist sehr flach und kann mächtige Druckwellen erzeugen. * Der brüllende Tod (Screaming Death): Eine seltene königliche, albinoide Unterart der Gattung Flüsternder Tod (Whispering Death), der in der zweiten Staffel zum Hauptfeind der Protagonisten unter den Drachen wird. * Skrill: Eine extrem seltene Drachenart, die Blitze aus den Wolken in ihrem Körper speichert und sie zur Verteidigung einsetzt. * Schädelbrecher: Nachdem Thornado in der 3. Staffel Haudrauf verlässt und sich einem anderen Drachen anschließt, findet Haudrauf etwas später Schädelbrecher. Ein großer starker Drache mit der Fähigkeit Spuren von anderen zu wittern und sie aufzuspüren. Synchronisation In der englischen Originalversion übernehmen die Sprecher im Kinofilm in den meisten Fällen ihre entsprechenden Rollen in der Serie, mit Ausnahme von den Sprechern von Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout und Ruffnut. Kategorie:Animationsserie